1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessing communication networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the determining location over a network.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing use of the networks to access information has resulted in a greater dependence on network communication for a variety of activities. With this dependence comes the growing expectation that network access will be ubiquitous. Network access for mobile users has been particularly enhanced by improvements in wireless technology. Various cellular (e.g. GSM, CDMA and the like), Wi-Fi (i.e. IEEE 802.11), WiMAX (i.e. IEEE 802.16), and other technologies have enabled a wide range of access options for a potential network user. Many wireless access points or “hotspots” are accessible only with local geographic regions—in some cases as small as a specific business or other address. In addition, strategically placed hotspots may provide public or private network access for a diverse group of people.
The owners or managers of hotspots often require password and the like to enable user access. As a result, a user of multiple hotpots may have to store, remember, or otherwise manage a large number of passwords. Many users may store their passwords on a laptop computer they use to access the hotspot. However, not all devices capable of accessing hotspots are laptop computers; cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and many other devices are now capable of wireless access. Unfortunately, users often cannot easily enter the password on the device or store the password within the device. For example, some devices capable of wireless access may not have a keyboard. Even when a device includes a keyboard, the keyboard is often small and may be of limited functionality, especially for users with limited finger dexterity.
When users store passwords on a laptop computer, the user must first access the laptop computer and store the correct password within the computer. When a password changes, the user is required to update the password within the computer. Additionally, having the username and password stored in the device presents a security problem should the device be lost or stolen.
Further, users are typically required to enter a password, username, and navigate a website to obtain network access. This process is time consuming and the user may enter the wrong information and be forced to re-enter data.
When users enter a password manually, they are less apt to remember difficult passwords. As a result, simple password access is susceptible to hacking and may compromise the user's network access, the hotspot, and/or the user's personal information. Moreover, the user's network access may be stolen if the user's simple password is hacked or simply guessed.
Connecting to wireless networks has traditionally been a complex process for users of wireless devices for other reasons. Typically, the user enters an area where two or more Wi-Fi networks are present, selects the Wi-Fi function on their laptop, and views a series of ‘scan results’ listing the available Wi-Fi networks. In one example, the listing of available Wi-Fi networks comprises a list of Wi-Fi network SSID identifiers. Users must often identify which Wi-Fi networks do not have encryption or other security mechanisms (e.g., a login page). To add to user frustration, some of the wireless networks may be functional while others may be misconfigured in such a way that renders the network unusable.
The user typically makes an arbitrary decision which Wi-Fi network to connect to based on the listing. In making a decision of which Wi-Fi network to connect, the user typically does not know whether the selected Wi-Fi network will provide adequate quality of service or even if the network will be able to provide an IP address via Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP).
Although many applications make increasing use of location information, not all devices include a global positioning system (GPS) or similar hardware. Further, although a device may have a GPS, a sufficient number of satellites may not be available or visible to determine location. For example, a user may be indoors, one or more satellites may be inaccessible, or the GPS signal from the device may be blocked. Further, as devices get smaller and cheaper, GPS hardware with limited capability, flexibility, and communication functionality may hamper retrieval of GPS coordinates.